Needed
by Chibi-Lothlen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Companion fic to 'Unwanted'. A fangirl muses on her favourite Beyblade character.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade I wouldn't have written this.

* * *

**Needed**

Just look at him. Perfect, isn't he? Really grown a lot, that's for sure.

And his hair! Well fine, he must have dyed it or something, because it's definitely darker then before.

Something else has changed too; I reckon… not just his hair and height, but something inside; something deep. He smiles, something he would never have done before…The downfall of Biovolt was certainly kind to him. I wonder what it is that changed him… perhaps he finally found friends in those team-mates of his, because they look like they've changed too.

Just look at his eyes, they actually show what he's thinking…and not just the hatred and malice I saw last time. They're really pretty. Sure the colour of his eyes was attractive before, but now everything about them is pleasing. If I had seen him now for the first time…I would've thought how 'nice' he looked, in both senses of the word.

He's still so pale…but then again, he's Russian, so it's probably nothing…The other two have the same skin tone anyway.

I wonder what it is about him that makes him so appealing? Even before he became so…hot, I felt something…I remember the first time I saw him, standing behind those others…That was when this unnatural attraction began.

As crazy as it is, I think that what made me fall in love with him was his lack of emotions…The ability to hurt someone without feeling guilty, the ability to be hurt and not feel anything, It's everything I wish I could be. He could never love me back, and that just made me love him more.

Just look at him, standing there…He'll never know me, but I know him. What I wouldn't give to switch places with his team-captain, with the red-head who he seems to respect and look up to. But even if I couldn't do that, just to talk to him, to hear his voice directed at me and see his eyes on me while my eyes were on him…to have him judge me…that would be pure ecstasy.

And the thing is…now that he does show emotions, could he ever feel for me? Fall for me as totally as I have fallen for him?

I dream about him sometimes. Will he dream about me? Does he dream? I have so many questions that I can never ask. God, I want him so.

When I dream about him, I can touch him. Surely dreaming about him is better then staying awake and longing for him. If…If only I could touch him…

What was it that people call him? Cold? Emotionless? I don't think his skin would feel cold, and he is definitely not emotionless…Like I said, he's changed. Changed from that lilac haired psychopath who relished the pain of others…changed for the better? I don't know. Perhaps better for others, but now that he has emotions, he can feel pain, and sadness. Soon he'll realize that. I hope it doesn't hurt him too much. If he feels pain then so do I… I could never let him suffer alone.

But if he's so different, how can I still feel the same way about him? Maybe I've changed in the time he was gone…But that's ridiculous. I don't feel any different.

Just thinking about him sends shivers up my spine…how can a hunter be so attractive? His features aren't even what you'd consider handsome…definitely not as handsome as his captain at any rate. But I can't stop picturing him in my mind. Can't stop thinking about him.

He used to be so cold and ruthless…How can he have changed so much in such a short time?

You know what scares me? Back then, only two years ago, he fought in the world tournament, almost killed someone… someone that I liked and respected, and I found myself not caring. All that I concentrated on was his voice and the deadly swiftness of his attacks…how can such violence be so alluring? I never used to think like this, always used to cheer for the good guys…but now…Maybe I didn't change myself, but he changed me? I suppose that makes a little sense…

Though nothing really makes sense anymore…

* * *

_Sorry about the general crappiness of that...it was just something that I felt needed saying. It needs alot of editing...but oh well. Review if you'd like, and go read my other stories. They're better, I promise. It's the other side of the story you saw in 'Unwanted'._


End file.
